


The Queen and her Crystal Ball

by TooManyIdeas (XionKuriyama)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Chatlogs, Cute, Depression, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Innuendo, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Tags May Change, Texting, as in like a mention of boobies le gasp, at least atm, we'll see about making it bigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XionKuriyama/pseuds/TooManyIdeas
Summary: Futaba and Makoto have chats on various topics, mostly the fact that somehow they're girlfriends when they definitely should not be girlfriends.





	1. -slides into your DMs- I'm dead inside

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to support my favorite trash ship and write something to break a blockage. Also wanted to try a chat fic for once, they're fun to write. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> HoneyOTU is Futaba, obviously. Not sure how many people noticed that's her chat username in game.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Persona 5 belongs to Atlus. I do not stand to profit from this work in any way.

**DMs—Makoto Niijima and HoneyOTU**

_2:52 AM_

**Makoto Niijima:** You’re up late.

**HoneyOTU:** no u

**Makoto Niijima:** I have the excuse of late night studying. You _would_ have the excuse of video games if Steam said you were playing a game, which it currently does not.

**HoneyOTU:** just because I’m a gamer doesn’t mean I game ALL THE TIME

**Makoto Niijima:** The last thing you played was Kerbal Space Program. In the morning. No other games since. Unusual for you on a day off, and I’m not sure what to think.

**HoneyOTU:** ksp is fun as shit bite me

**Makoto Niijima:** That’s not the part I was concerned about.

**HoneyOTU:** can I just say that it is absolutely pure lmao that your signal for “my girlfriend is  n o t  o k a y”  is “oh no she HASN’T PLAYED ENOUGH VIDYA TODAY”

**Makoto Niijima:** Because I know how you operate by now.

**Makoto Niijima:** How are you feeling?

**HoneyOTU:** like crying myself to sleep and then spending tomorrow in bed lmao

**Makoto Niijima:** Did anything happen in particular?

**HoneyOTU:** nah I just remembered that I’m just an annoying neet who everyone hates but they don’t wanna say because I’m kinda pitiful :^)

**Makoto Niijima:** That’s not true.

**HoneyOTU:** I mean I don’t think you can falsify that statement

**Makoto Niijima:** In fact, I _can._ The biggest argument against you is that I’m your girlfriend, even though we were complete opposites like a month ago.

**Makoto Niijima:** But. I know that it’s hard to convince you when you get in this mindset. So instead, why don’t I try to get you out of it?

**HoneyOTU:** unpossible atm

**Makoto Niijima:** Would breasts help at all y/n

**HoneyOTU:** whoa wait for when I can believe you’re serious _lmao_

**Makoto Niijima:** I sense that it did help. Just a little.

**HoneyOTU:** you threw me off which made me laugh a tiny bit so yes

**HoneyOTU:** kinda want advice more than platitudes or boobies tho

**Makoto Niijima:** That’s fine. Have you been sleeping well lately?

**HoneyOTU:** L O L

**Makoto Niijima:** When do you usually turn in for the night?

**HoneyOTU:** 5 AM

**Makoto Niijima:** This explains literally everything instantly.

**HoneyOTU:** I can handle it

**Makoto Niijima:** No, Futaba, you can’t handle it and you know it. You’ve been really irritable and emotional lately, and I think you need more sleep.

**HoneyOTU:** u sound like sojiro

**Makoto Niijima:** Do you want the advice or not?

**HoneyOTU:** sorry sorry

**Makoto Niijima:** It’s fine.

**Makoto Niijima:** From now on, you sleep at midnight. If I see you online past that without a good reason, I’m going to make a fuss of it.

**HoneyOTU:** that’s so much less time tho

**Makoto Niijima:** Less time to do what? Wallow in your depression?

**HoneyOTU:** fair lol

**Makoto Niijima:** And tell you what. We’ll make this a quest and you’ll get a reward if you finish it. Two weeks of near-perfect attendance and you’ll get it.

**HoneyOTU:** I’ll get what

**Makoto Niijima:** You’ll see. For now, you go to sleep. Or at least lay on the bed and close your eyes and try to sleep. If you can’t sleep, just stay still, it’s better than nothing. Okay?

**HoneyOTU:** kk

**HoneyOTU:** good night makoto, I love you

**HoneyOTU:** see you tomorrow

**Makoto Niijima:** Good night and see you tomorrow, Futaba. Love you, too.


	2. c o m m a n d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mfw when I post something like once and it's still popular months later despite being a rarepair and short as hell
> 
> not that I'm complaining ha
> 
> enjoy

**DMs—Makoto Nijima and HoneyOTU**

_9:08 PM_

**HoneyOTU:** question

**Makoto Nijima:** Yes, Futaba?

**HoneyOTU:** what actually like… initially attracted you to me, because I don’t really think I was your type when we first met lol

**Makoto Nijima:** Did I really never tell you? My bad.

**Makoto Nijima:** Honestly, when you started opening up, it felt like… I had a duty to you?

**HoneyOTU:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Makoto Nijima:** Oh, shut up.

**HoneyOTU:** >command invalid

**Makoto Nijima:** (☭ ͜ʖ ☭) _COMMAND_ (☭ ͜ʖ ☭)

**HoneyOTU:** JFLAKFJEWHFLDKJFHOWEIFJDIJEHGLKFJAFE

**Makoto Nijima:** Yeah, I can beat you at your own game sometimes.

**Makoto Nijima:** ANYWAY

**Makoto Nijima:** I’ve always wanted to help people. To see them succeed, to lift them up. That’s why I chose to go into the police when I grew up.

**HoneyOTU:** ~~so I was so weak and cute that you wanted to help me~~

**Makoto Nijima:** Weak, no, but cute, definitely. I wanted to help you open up more, be more confident, all that good stuff. You know? And as time went on, well… you just attracted me more. You were like a counterbalance to me.

**HoneyOTU:** mmm, that makes sense

**HoneyOTU:** I’d say you’ve done a good job

**Makoto Nijima:** Thank you, Futaba.

**HoneyOTU:** no thank YOU

**HoneyOTU:** you’ve helped me so much, especially since akira headed off

**HoneyOTU:** thank you so much for that

**HoneyOTU:** uh tldr LOVE U BABBU

**Makoto Nijima:** Heh. Love you, too, honey.

 


	3. Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a prose chapter, finally.
> 
> Consider this one a bit of a prequel.

 

Walk forward. Stop, turn around. Walk back. Over and over and over again.

This was Futaba's pattern today. Of course, it was her pattern a lot of days. But the pacing usually only lasted a few minutes, and today, it had gone on for a good hour or so. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that nothing else really jumped out at her as more worthy of her time--thank goodness it was a weekend.

She sighed and went to the computer, looking at the Discord page for her direct messages with Makoto. The two had been talking every night now, and every time they talked, Futaba felt something she had never really felt before, didn't know how to describe, and didn't want to stop.

Her anxiety, and a bit of denial, had kept her from acting on it until now. But now, she knew she had to tell someone or she'd explode. Akira had been gone for months now, and she wasn't comfortable telling anyone else in the Phantom Thieves, so it would have to come down to this.

She sighed and typed up the message.

_**HoneyOTU:** makoto i think i love you. like love love you, for real._

After a few minutes more of pacing that felt far too long for her liking, Futaba heard the notification of a new message and ran back to the computer to see.

_**Makoto Nijima:** Oh, my God, thank you for going first. I love you, too._

Futaba plopped in her chair and leaned back, grinning from ear to ear. Quest complete.

 


End file.
